


Let's Go Home

by Fgpinky



Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Made America - Freeform, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fgpinky/pseuds/Fgpinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Madison is homesick. (The summary does no justice to the fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Home

Things were quite. Everyone was asleep. Everyone but Madison. Madison was  sitting quietly near the window. He was drawing random things on the fogged window with his finger. It was still dark outside and the street lamps glowed brightly. Drawing on the window was relaxing and kept his brain busy even though it was a simple activity.  
After a while of drawing on the window, he began to feel tired. He felt himself nodding off and soon he fell asleep.

  
~-~-~

  
When Madison woke up, he was laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. He let out a small sigh before he sat up on the couch. He blinked as he stared at Ben who stared back at him.

  
“Good morning, Madison! Did you sleep well?” Ben asked in a cheerful tone.  He was typing away on his computer. Madison nodded in response, adjusting the blanket that was around him. The two sat in silence, only the sound of Ben typing filled the room. Madison moved from his spot on the couch to where Ben was.

  
“Poptart?” Ben asked when Madison sat next to him. Madison nodded and Ben handed him half a poptart. As Madison was eating his half of the poptart, Ben went to YouTube to find a cute kitten video. The two sat there for a while, watching kitten videos, until they heard someone storm in.

  
“Good morning, Jefferson.” Ben said as he looked up from his laptop.  
Jefferson headed strait to the kitchen.

“Good morning Benjamin. Good morning Madison.” Jefferson said as he was rummaging through the pantries. Madison got up, wrapping the blanket snugly around him. He headed into the kitchen with Jefferson.  Jefferson groaned before slamming a cabinet closes, causing Madison to jump.

  
“Sorry…” he said before he got a spoon out of a drawer.  He took a seat the table, pulling out a chair just in case Madison decided to sit near him. Madison paced around the kitchen a bit. He mumbled to himself, deep in though.

  
“Madison, sir, please take a seat.” Jefferson said. He saw his friend snap out of his thoughts. Madison took a seat next to him.

  
“Time. Time will catch up to us all.” Madison mumbled. Jefferson exhaled as he slowly ate the applesauce. Madison has been rambling on about time ever since they fount him.

  
“It spares no one. Time is ruthless but….But it also heals…” Madison said with a sigh. He looked down at the table, his brows knitting. Jefferson looked over at his friend. The last part of his ramblings caught his attention. He was so use to Madison’s words being foreboding but that one line was different.  
  
Jefferson shook his head before quickly finishing the cup of applesauce and getting up. He threw away the empty cup and tossed the spoon into the sink. He heading into the main room, taking a seat on the couch. Ben sat to the right of him whilst Madison took a seat to the left of him.

  
“You have to look at this thing that I fount a while ago! Just give me a moment to pull it up.” Ben said as he started typing on his laptop.

  
“Do you miss Virginia?” Madison asked quietly.

  
Jefferson looked over at his friend, “Of course I miss it! Why do you ask?”.

  
“I miss Dolley. I hope she is doing well in my abstinence.” Madison said after a beat or two of silence. He avoided Jefferson’s question. Jefferson shook his head. He hated when Madison talked about missing Dolley because made him upset. Upset that he couldn’t do anything to get his friend back to his wife.

  
“Ah! Here it is!” Ben said, tilting the screen so Jefferson could see what was on the screen. He was happy that his friend snapped him out of his thoughts.

~-~-~  
Hours passed and  it was time for Jefferson to go to band practice. Ben   worried about Madison. He always seemed upset for some reason when his friend had to leave.

  
“Benjamin. Madison. I’m heading off to practice now.Bye!” Jefferson said as he slung his guitar case over his shoulder.

  
“Thomas?” Madison said quietly.

  
“Yes?” Jefferson asked when he turned around.

  
“You’re all I have left...All I have left of home.”,Madison’s voice cracked. “I can’t wait to go back to Virginia….”Madison trailed off as few tears fell. "Do you think Dolley misses me?"

  
Ben gasped, “Madison! Don’t cry, it’s okay.”. Jefferson walked over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

  
“James, please don’t cry. I miss Virginia just as much as you do.”, Jefferson awkwardly hugged his friend. "I'm sure Dolley misses you." he said as he letted go, keeping his hands on his friend's shoulder.“I promises we’ll get you back to Dolley soon. I promise we'll go back home soon.”. He gave Madison's shoulder a little squeeze before he headed to the door.

  
“I’ll be back, James. Bye Benjamin.” Jefferson said. He headed out the door leaving Madison and Benjamin alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine Jefferson sing a song similar to the 'Texas Song' from Spongebob.


End file.
